Athena's Tale
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Taking place before "Ariel's Beginning", this story tells the tale of how Athena and Triton were brought together in arranged marriage and how their love surpasses all time.


_Athena's Tale _

_Synopsis: Inspired by Ariel's Beginning. Ever wonder how Triton and Athena met when they were youthful royals ? _

_Chapter 1--Destiny _

_Triton was the heir and prince to Atlantica His mother, appropriately enough, was Queen Atlantica. She had been living for eons past as other mer-folk did. One could never tell Atlantica was thousands of years old because of her youthful appearance and her adoration of music. She sang and played a lyre, always accompanying herself in song. Her husband, King Oceanus, loved to act as her secondary instrument, never without a song in his heart, or a quick dance step to sweep her off her feet. Not all was fun and games in the kingdom though. As a Prince, Triton was designated certain duties and responsibilities and many of those kept him from having much of a social life. But all this changed when he became 18. At this time, mer-folk went through a rite of passage, even if they weren't royalty. They would pass under the spears of a queue of elders, emerging at the other side to receive a kelp-wreath indicating they had transitioned into the world of adulthood. As a royal, it also meant that Triton was to meet the woman who would become his betrothed. At this time, arranged marriages were still being performed and Triton wasn't too keen on being forced into wedding someone he didn't even __know_, let alone having never met. But his mother convinced him it was what was best for the kingdom. Triton, loving his mom and dad immensely, went along with their plans, but strangely enough, his bond with the wife they chose for him was destiny. 

It was a rather beautiful, quiet day in Atlantica when Triton was introduced to Athena's family. Her mother was Queen Nadine and her father, King Uranus. Athena resembled her mother more so than her father. Her father had quite a stern look on her face, unimpressed with the beardless Triton. The little whelp barley had a hair on his chest, and to think he'd be the heir to the kingdom. Such a thought made him cringe a bit, but then again, he was listening to the wisdom of Nadine. It wasn't in his nature to contest against her plans. 

Athena and Triton were left alone in the throne room to get to know each other. To break the ice, she began singing and instantly, Triton fell in love with her. 

"Your voice is absolutely majestic.", he complimented. 

"Really ?", she questioned, blushing. 

"Yes, I could listen to it forever.", he admitted, blushing himself. There wasn't much more to be said because in that instant, the two teenagers became inseparable. They went on dates together, played in the coral gardens and frolicked in the kelp together. They even shared their first kiss above the water, atop a rock, declaring their profound love to one another, and finally to the entire world above sea and below. 

Chapter 2--Joining Hands 

King Uranus who first had suspicions about Triton, had come to like him over the time he was dating Athena, his beloved daughter. Being a devoted and sometimes overprotective father of one precious princess often made him a bit domineering but during the special "gala nights" that Oceanus and Atlantica would hold, he would demonstrate the fact that he did have a sense of humor and enjoyment. In fact, King Uranus was one of the best mermen in the game of charades. He could perform incredible impressions, and his hand movements were so elegant and artistic one would never have perceived him as the king of Pacifica, which had been named after his dear mother, who, sadly, was no longer living. She had lived a long fruitful life. But after several hundred millennia, mer-people die peacefully and are buried to become one with their surroundings. 

Atlantica was eager to see Triton and Athena married and they could hardly contain their excitement. Uranus' secretary and court administrator, Amadeus the crab, assisted in the details of the celebration. Amadeus' son, Sebastian, watched in pure wonder and joviality to see his father at work. He was always a happy crustacean, but today, his mood was even more jocular, if that was possible. 

The moment finally came when the decorations had been hung and all of Atlantica and Pacifica had been united. The two kingdoms would now be one massive, overlapping kingdom. Mer-people had always been close, but they had forgotten their bonds as brothers and sisters simply because they swam in different oceans. But the Kings and Queens from both areas had taught them they were all one in soul, and in their genetic makeup. 

When Athena and Triton exchanged their first kiss as man and wife, the whole court erupted in applause and cheering. Instantly, music began playing and the festivities followed. There was food, drink and merrymaking abounding in Atlantica and all was well. The two kingdoms spanned oceans and they hardly ever had to worry about the humans above. Of course, this in time changed, because not all humans were benevolent. 

Chapter 3--Amadeus Murdered 

King Triton and Queen Athena were playing with their many daughters above water as they had in times before. Amadeus was directing the girls in training their young, angelic, talented voices for the upcoming recital they would be taking part in. Each girl played an instrument, and all of them did so elegantly and with such incredible spirit. Sebastian, still young, was impressed with his father's ability to move people through song and could clearly see the rhythm of the music moved him deep to his core. 

Suddenly the area around them began to shake. Triton and Athena knew something was terribly wrong and gathered the girls together. Unfortunately, a merchant ship had docked not too far from the area and had caught some nearby fish, lobster and crab in its net. It looked to be quite a hefty haul. Within that net was Amadeus, wondering what had happened. 

"Father ? Father ? Where did you go ?", young Sebastian inquired as he looked for him. Standing on a craggy rock near the shore, he looked up and saw his father trapped in the net. 

"Sebastian…where are you ?", Amadeus asked, hoarsely. His eyes had been closed shut thanks to all the banging around against the other crabs. He could no longer see. 

"Father, I'm down here ! Try using your claws to cut the net !", Sebastian yelled. He didn't know his father had been blinded. 

"Sebastian, my boy ! I can _hear _you, but I _can't see you_ !", Amadeus replied, tragically. Sebastian tried making a dashing leap to the net but missed by a millisecond and hit his head on the rock below. Ariel, wriggling out of her father's grip, swam to catch him before he could drown. Triton, who was still getting the hang of his powerful trident, did all he could to save Amadeus from the net, but no rays would fire from it. 

"Blast ! It still won't work ! I surmise…I need more practice. There will come a day when I need to use this.", Triton stated, beginning to sob. Poor Sebastian, who had been knocked out, would not yet know his father had been taken from him violently. But, it was proven in that act humans were becoming more vicious in their attempts to garner food from the ocean. This would go on for hundreds of years later until they realized that the ocean was friend rather than enemy. That day, was coming soon, but sadly, it would not be today. Not after the blood had been shed. 

At last, Sebastian began to wake. 

"Did father finally cut the rope and save himself ?", the young crab asked. The courtyard had already been weeping when they were gathered together to watch him revive. 

"I'm afraid he died on the boat. The humans…they murdered him.", Athena said, weeping bitterly. 

"But…Who will take care of my mother and my brothers and sisters ?", Sebastian asked, realizing his mother had become sick and his brothers and sisters were older than him, getting ready to find homes elsewhere in the ocean. 

"We will, Sebastian. You know you are part of our family here and will do everything in our power to help.", Triton said. Sebastian cried for the first time in his life, knowing he lost not only a mentor, but a near and dear friend. Yet, he knew somehow, Amadeus' spirit was watching over him, guiding him. 

Chapter 4--Sebastian Instated as Court Ambassador 

As soon as Sebastian turned 18, he had become very mature for his age. He still possessed such a sensational talent with music, it could only be described as genius. His singing was magnetic and alluring, his understanding of rhythm was poetry in motion. He knew how to balance work and play and kept Triton's daughters out of trouble. Sure it kept him busy and he had little if no time for childhood but to him, it didn't matter. He just wanted to make sure his family was safe. 

After many years of caring for Triton's now teenage daughters, both King and Queen decided to select him as the first Court Ambassador. He would settle disputes between feuding families and make sure there were plenty of police in the ocean to keep it safe from criminals. If there were criminals, as unlikely as crimes occurred, they would be dealt with swiftly thanks to Sebastian's knowledge. 

Sebastian was honored to work for the King and his stunning Queen, even if work kept him from ever becoming married or having a family of his own. He was pleased enough working for Triton, Athena and acting as a big brother and near and dear friend to the many teenage daughters they had together. So far, they were growing up to be a handful, but each of them was a precious princess, beautiful, strong, and intelligent in her own right. 

Epilogue 

After the events that occurred long after Athena's tragic death, Marina's incarceration and the reinstatement of music in Atlantica, the mer-people had returned to their regular lives, happy and free to express themselves creatively. The statue that had honored Atlantica had been rebuilt and it was more beautiful than ever. On its plaque read:

"Athena, darling wife, mother of princesses, and a Queen herself

Lover of music and life above and below

Your gift of music and song resonates within our hearts forever".

And so long as the mer-people thrived, it would always remain thus.

The End


End file.
